


Hooked On A Feeling

by castironbaku



Series: An Awesome Mix of HideKane [1]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Road Trips, SO MUCH FLUFF, because obviously they can't go on stupid road trips for no reason, don't think just fluff it up, hidekane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 06:42:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4211919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castironbaku/pseuds/castironbaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are on a road trip and Kaneki isn’t quick enough to catch on to Hide’s fun way of confessing to his best friend that yeah, he likes him too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hooked On A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> I just really… really needed a break from all that dark, angsty shit I was writing.  
> All human AU again, but no complications whatsoever. Just fluff. So. Much. FLUFF. Title from the song by Blue Swede (yeh, Guardians). What? They’re Japanese? No hablan Ingles? La-la-la I can’t hear you over the sound of all this crack happening~  
> Horribly unbeta’d. Then again, aren’t all of my works horribly unbeta’d. *grumbles and walks away*
> 
> EDIT: @delusional-lune on tumblr drew this beautiful piece of [art](http://delusional-lune.tumblr.com/post/136134620358/roadtrip-based-on-this-fanfic-by) for this fic!!

A road trip. Hide’s idea, obviously. Kaneki’s typical reaction is to duck, cover, and hide. Wait for the spontaneous idea juices to stop flowing and bring the bleached blond back to reality. Well, of course they don’t, and Hide is clearly the master of spontaneity. That’s why, a few days later, they’re in a car two hours out of Tokyo with Hide behind the wheel, tapping his finger to Blue Swede.

 “ _I can’t stop this feeling_ ,” he sings about as well as he has been for the past two hours (which is not good), “ _deep inside of me. Girl, you just don’t realize what you do to me_.”

Hide’s _Asia’s Got Talent_ level singing is not helping Kaneki’s migraine. _Asia’s Got Talent_ at the very first elimination rounds, of course. Hide might not even be allowed into those, with that voice. Kaneki rubs the area between his eyebrows and sighs noisily, trying to tell Hide that no, he’s not good at what he thinks he’s good at, so please stop.

Hide looks over at Kaneki with a comical, open-mouthed grin. He grabs his phone and turns it into a faux microphone. “ _When you hold me in your arms so tight, you let me know_ ,” he goes on, “ _everything’s alright. I-I-I-I-I’m_ ”—he shoots Kaneki a look—“ _hooked on a feeling, da-da-da-daaaa!_ ” He even sings the instrumental! It’s ridiculous.

Kaneki coughs loudly, because apparently sighing just isn’t going to cut it. Seriously, why does he even let Hide drag him around like this? He has a thousand other things he knows he should be doing. Like that one long in-depth expository paper exploring the richness of the history of Japanese literature. Oh God, that’s going to be a headache. Actually, it already _is_.

“C’mon, ‘Neki, sing it,” Hide tries to pull him in. “ _Lips as sweet as candy. Its taste is on my mind. Girl, you got me thirsty, for another, cup o’ wi-ine!_ ” He wags his eyebrows at Kaneki, who still isn’t impressed. “ _Got a bug from you, girl_ , _but I don’t need no cure. I’d just stay your victim if I can for su-u-ure!_ ”

“Hide, please, I don’t even know why I’m here,” Kaneki groans, rubbing his eyes with the heels of his palms because God, oh God, he’s stressed as fuck and he just wants to get the next five days over with so that he can focus on school aga—

“ _I-I-I-I-I’m hooked on a feeling_ ,” Hide continues, like he’s doing this whole thing just to aggravate Kaneki’s already bad mood, “ _I’m high on believing, that you’re in love with me-e-e-e-e!_ ” He dissolves into a series of clicks and “pam’s” to go along with the instrumental again.

Kaneki’s shaking his head. He really wants to go home. The song slows down a bit.

“… _when we’re all alone_ ,” Hide warbles, “ _keep it up, Ken, yeah, you turn me on. I-I-I-I-I’m hooked on a feeling!_ ”

Kaneki’s jaw drops and he looks at Hide like, _Are you serious?_ Hide just shrugs and keeps on going.

“ _I’m high on believing, that Ken’s in love with me-e-e-e-e…_ ”

It’s not supposed to make Kaneki blush. It’s just a stupid joke. It’s just Hide being Hide, replacing one syllable with his name, which just so happens to have one syllable too. He’s just trying to rile Kaneki up, that’s all. There’s no way. No way in _hell_ that Hide knows… that Hide… knows…

Hide’s eyeing him furtively from the driver’s seat and Kaneki’s heart leaps to his throat when he sees the red tinge on his best friend’s cheeks. _Oh_ , Kaneki thinks, dazed. _He knows_.

“How…” He clears his throat and he’s pretty sure his voice goes up a few octaves. “How long?”

Hide rolls his lips into his mouth and smiles sheepishly at him. Then he rolls his lips out again and says, “Few months?”

Closing his eyes, Kaneki asks, “Was it the…?”

“Yeah, the conversation about Rize,” Hide confirms, thoroughly focused on the road now. “You were… It was a little… Obvious.”

Kaneki hangs his head. “I thought I did a pretty good job of hiding it.”

“Well, you’ve never expressed any prior interest in dating anyone before,” Hide points out, getting all technical as he usually does over these things. “So I thought you had some ulterior motive for being interested in her all of a sudden. She was also a woman I deemed _far_ from being the type to interest a certain Ken Kaneki. And you totally went for a typical bookstore date. That’s your default answer for _everything_. If you really wanted to impress her, you’d have gone out of your comfort zone for her.”

“I mentioned Big Girl, though,” Kaneki retorts.

“That’s your second default answer for everything,” Hide counters. “Also, still well within your comfort zone.”

“So what _is_ the type that you deem to…” Kaneki raises his hands to draw air quotes around the next words, “‘interest me’?”

“Simple girls, simple charms,” says Hide, waving his hand vaguely.

“Isn’t that _your_ type?”

“Uh huh, exactly.” The bleached blond has slowed the car, turning off the main road.

The journey is suddenly bumpy and Kaneki has to keep a hand on the door and another on the dashboard to steady himself. “Hide, what the hell—”

The car stops at least a hundred yards down a gently sloping hill into some woods. Hide shuts off the engine and turns to Kaneki. “That’s why I like _you_ ,” he says.

Suddenly, Kaneki’s cheeks feel like they’re on fire. He looks down at his lap and laughs shakily. His heart is skipping beats enough to make him fear for his life and his stomach is churning with a thousand questions. “Why me?” he squeaks.

“Why _not_ you? You’re the kindest person I’ve ever known. You eat books like they’re made out of bacon and you practically live in a bookstore. You’re the only person I know who’d die for a hamburger. You’re… You’re _adorable_. How… How could I _not_ like you?”

“But what if you meet another _girl_ who’s kind, eats books like they’re bacon, lives in a bookstore, would die for a hamburger, is a hundred times more adorable than me, _and_ likes you back?”

“They’d have a pretty big problem then.”

“What’s that?”

“They’re not you.”

It’s official. Kaneki’s heart has stopped functioning and all his systems are shutting down. He’s going to die. He’s going to be buried next to his mother with his epitaph reading, _Gone to the heavens with a smile on his face_. He’s going to…

Hide chuckles. “You’re almost as red as me.”

Kaneki’s head snaps up. “I am _not_ —”

The words are cut off. The words are gone. They’ve flown out of his head to migrate to a foreign country and stay there for the winter. Wait, it’s not winter. It’s summer. That’s why he and Hide are on a road trip for the beach. Is that why it’s so hot in here? Is that why—

Hide pulls away from him, laughing, and waves a hand in front of Kaneki’s face. “Hey, you okay? Did I break your brain or something?”

“I, um, no, this, huh? What? No. Totally, I’m—this—fine—I, huh, wha?”

Hide just laughs some more. “Okay, okay, I think we need a break. Let’s get out of the car. Fresh air awaits.” But just as Hide starts to get out of the car, Kaneki catches him by the sleeve. The blond quirks up an eyebrow in a silent question.

“I—I like you, too, Hide,” he stammers. “F-For a long t-time now. Ever since—ever since middle school.”

That catches Hide off-guard. He looks at Kaneki, blinks a few dozen times in rapid succession, then slaps a hand to his forehead, reeling. “Since _middle_ school?” he balks. “God, Kaneki, for that long? _That_ long?”

Kaneki picks at a thread coming out of his seat and nods, biting his lip.

“I… I dated two girls since then! Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Because I didn’t think you’d like me back, obviously!” He looks away, grumbles, “and you looked really happy about them, especially the one in high school…”

“Shit. C’mere, you.” Hide reaches over the gearshift and pulls Kaneki into an awkward but warm hug. He buried his face into Kaneki’s hair. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I just thought… Recently, you’d been acting weird…”

“It’s because I saw you talking to this girl a lot,” Kaneki says, words muffled by Hide’s shoulder. “So I guess… I got jealous. So I wanted you to get jealous.”

“And you picked Rize to do that,” Hide supplies for him.

“Yeah… Because she’s sexy and pretty and stuff. For a girl.”

“’Neki, that other girl you were talking about?”

“Mm hm?”

“Her name is Kimi, and she’s my senior’s girlfriend. We talk because he makes me do lots of stuff for him. Inconsiderate bastard,” he sniffs.

The relief is unreal. It makes Kaneki’s body want to melt off of its bones and into a little itty-bitty puddle until the end of time. Because he is content with this, with Hide holding him and with the taste and feel of Hide’s lips on his from earlier. He’s just glad Hide doesn’t hate him for how he feels. He’s out-of-this-world glad that Hide actually returns them.

Aah. He thinks he can just die a happy man right then and there.

“Don’t die,” Hide whispers in his ear, making him jump slightly. _Did I say that out loud?_ “If you die, and you leave me alone…”

“I know,” Kaneki laughs. “Rabbits die of loneliness.”

“Well, since you know,” Hide pulls back and Kaneki finds himself getting sucked into those chocolate eyes, as per the usual, “you’ll take responsibility for that and try not to die before I do.”

“I won’t,” Kaneki promises.

“We’ll die together and stuff, like Romeo and Juliet,” Hide forges onward. “You’re stuck with me until we die.”

Kaneki can’t help but smile and the tears that sting his eyes aren’t ones of sadness. Even though they’re talking about death. “Is that a proposal, Hideyoshi Nagachika?”

“Maybe it is, Ken Kaneki,” says Hide.

And when they kiss again, Kaneki is fully aware and his mind is scrambling to describe the feeling, to contain every last bit of it so that he’ll never, ever forget. The softness and faintest roughness of Hide’s slightly dry lips. His hands around Kaneki’s waist, anchoring him to earth. The smell of his shampoo and aftershave mixing together in a weird sort of cocktail of scents that Kaneki has always complained about to him, but always secretly liked.

They pull apart because Hide says it’s way too hot to keep going inside. Kaneki asks if they’re going to continue _out_ side. The bleached blond smiles slyly at him before getting out of the car. Kaneki is left to himself for a few minutes as Hide bounces around outside, skipping around in front of the car and generally being an idiot. _He’s_ my _idiot now_ , Kaneki thinks affectionately.

He’s unbuckling his seatbelt when he notices, at last, that the radio isn’t playing anything anymore. He frowns and leans forward. He’s never driven because he’s never felt the need to, so he doesn’t really know much about the dashboard anatomy of any automobile. He thinks maybe there’s a CD inside that Hide stuck in before they got going. He presses what he believes to be the “eject” button and, true to form, a CD slides out of the radio’s mouth.

He pulls it out and sees something written on it in marker.

_The “I Like You, Too, Kaneki” Playlist (please God let this work)_

Well no wonder. Kaneki falls back against his seat, letting out a breath and smiling widely. He throws an arm over his eyes because Hide is just so damn _cute_.

He lowers his arm once he’s (not really) gotten over Hide’s cuteness a little. He flips the CD over and over in his hands and thinks maybe he’ll sing along if Hide tries to start it up again.

“Hey, ‘Neki!” Hide hollers from somewhere outside. “Check out this butterfly! It’s all green and red like a Christmas tree! And about Christmas, d’you think we could go on an actual date this year?”

Kaneki puts the CD back into the radio and gets out of the car with a wily grin. “My place?”

“Oho. _Somebody_ ’s got intentions.” Hide walks toward him, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

He shrugs, playing off the fluttering of his heart, and says, “Well, you’ll have to excuse me. I’m a little hooked on a feeling right now.”

Hide barks a laugh and takes Kaneki into his arms before catching his lips in another feathery light kiss. “So’m I, ‘Neki,” he breathes against Kaneki’s mouth. “So’m I.”

**Author's Note:**

> "Hooked on a Feeling" by Blue Swede, 1974


End file.
